The overall goal of the Research Training/Education Core (RTEC) of USF-Moffitt Transdisciplinary CHD-COE is to develop a cadre of competent, well-trained minority researchers and healthcare professionals who will be prepared to effectively address cancer disparity in the state of Florida and around the United States of America through transdisciplinary research. The target population for the RTEC activities will be students in the entire continuum of their education (undergraduate, graduate, doctoral, post-doctoral), as well as junior, senior faculty and community partners/members. We propose to establish this collaborative enterprise based on the combined experiences, successes and challenges of similar programs that have been developed and implemented in the two respective institutions to address research education and training in cancer disparity. In addition, keeping with the theme of transdisciplinary (population, basic and clinical sciences) cancer research, we will focus the RTEC activities on the disproportionate cancer morbidity and mortality in minority and underserved populations. To meet these overall goals, we will draw upon the knowledge and expertise of the USF-Moffitt Steering Committee, the External Advisory Committee (described in detail in Section: V,B), will provide leadership necessary for developing and sustaining this Core.